Userpage other backup
http://jamessorensen14downloads.webs.com/Doctor%20Who%20theme%202008%282%29.mp3 Hey, I'm RysTennant, but my LEGO.com username is Vonness11. About me I'm a 14 year old Christian, who really likes Pokemon and Doctor Who. My favorite Pokemon is Charmander. I also think Cybermen are supreme and daleks are inferior. I'm also a chatmod here at the MMC wiki. And I will not hesitate to kick/ban trolls and spammers. So if you are a troll/spammer, beware, because I'm normally on chat for most of the day. Likes God Anny :3 Cybermen Anny :3 Charmander Anny :3 MMC!!! Anny :3 Pokemon Anny :3 Doctor Who Anny :3 Reading Anny :3 Shadow Anny :3 Writing(WHEN I EVER WRITE ANYTHING XDDD) Anny :3 Harry Potter Anny :3 Barty Crouch Jr. Anny :3 Matt Smith Anny :3 David Tennant Anny :3 Minecraft Anny :3 Sonic X Anny :3 LEGO Anny :3 Knuckles Anny :3 The MBs Anny :3 Memes And did I mention Anny? :3 Dislikes Satan LMBW Daleks Drama Trolls Noobs When I finish building a good building in Minecraft and the terrorist creepers destroy it Griefers Dolores Umbridge Torchwood My friends Mad Dolphy Impulse My brother. Zap Legored, LR, Red, whatever. Tanner Green DK *note* (this list is in a random order, so dont feel offended if you end up at the bottom ) Some music I listen to Well, here's some music I listen to, thought I'd share it with you all http://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_lt59z9tjGx1qgw2ypo1.mp3 http://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9v2ujdS2q1r5dxz2o1.mp3 http://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_lmemkjYH9u1qazmn8o1.mp3 http://jukebox.aprilon.net/music/Doctor%20Who%20-%20Theme%202010.mp3 http://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_lz06pa5Dfe1qd7sfjo1.mp3 (this is SOME not ALL that I listen to ) Images I find DOWNRIGHT AWESOME!!! Charmander.png|Charmander. :3 Shad smiling.jpg|SHAAAAAADDDDDD Sonic Chili Dog.jpg|CHILI DOG! XD More Jay.png|JAY :D Yey more Ash.jpg|Ash Ketchum FTW Another Ash picture.jpg|HE LOOKS SO AWESOME DW.jpg|MAAAAAAAATT Series7.jpg|DOCTOR WHO FTW 250px-Barty Crouch, Jr.jpg|My favorite Harry Potter character: Barty Crouch Jr. NO DALEKS.jpg|THIS..... just so awesome XDDD Possessed Cyberman.jpg|Cyberman got possessed by the Beast? MORE POWERFUL THEN EVER!!! Tenth Doctor.jpg|DAVID :D Demon from Terraria.jpg|An awesome picture of a demon from Terraria. Awesome detectives.png|Well, it IS the awesome face.... Images I find amusing Mario Potter.gif|XD XD XDDDDDD Be like Mario.jpg Cinema.jpg|No, to buy popcorn. Dirty-Minds.png|LOL SO TRUE Ew LMBW.gif|Exactly, Kevin. Knock Knock The Master.jpg Angry Son Of Mine.jpg|It's the TARDIS error message!!! XDDDD Psybeam.jpg|ALAKAZAM USED PSYBEAM. IT WAS VERY EFFECTIVE. Arthur Weasly Muggle.jpg|He cant pronounce "Escalator" either. Yodameme.jpg|XD I_don't_always_catch_Pokemon....jpg Join_me_maybe.jpg LiamNeesonAnswers.jpeg My memes RysNeeson.jpg WhatIsMario.jpg WhatDoesNoobMean.jpg dementors.jpg strax.jpg Some Videos I like What other people think about RysTennant Write what you think about me here. (Be honest. ) Polls Who is better? Sonic Shadow Silver Knuckles Amy Tails Which Pokemon is better? Charmander Pikachu Bulbasaur Squirtle Sylveon Which show is better? Doctor Who Pokemon Sonic X Which movie is better? The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace How To Train Your Dragon The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Which book is better? The Lord of the Rings trilogy The Chronicles of Narnia The Hobbit The Harry Potter series Which video game is better? Pokemon X/Y LEGO The Lord of the Rings New Super Mario Bros. U Sonic: Lost World Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag Team Fortress 2 Minecraft Which villain is better? Barty Crouch Jr. Lord Voldemort Darth Vader Darth Maul Doctor Eggman Dark Oak Chat Quotes 7:00 Dolphinluvr16 "Gotta go fat"" -The McDonald's theme song: by Dolphinluvr16. 6:14 Madkatmaximus96 :P LINK ME THE MOVIE OR I WILL MURDER A CHICKEN @_@ -Madkat, being insane. 2:50 Legofanyoda1547 ur a butch cavendish -LFY using substitute cuss words. 7:53 Madkatmaximus96 :P Thou shalt not spam PINGAS -Madkat making a new rule. 4:58 Legofanyoda1547 because LMBW sucks 'pingas' :P -LFY telling the true facts about LMBW. 5:36 Dolphinluvr16 I've sorta-kinda got a couch -Dolphy with a weird illness. 3:00 Legofanyoda1547 https://secure.join.me/321-678-305 screenshating now -LFY doing weird stuff to his screen. 7:16 RysTennant Silver von Dolphington -Me making up a name for Dolphy. :{P 10:28 Oreh-Wen So many pinas's. -My brother failing at spelling "Pingas". 10:20Tannericus2598 My Dolphy... -Tanner being weird. End of my page Well, not much goes here except that this is the end of my page.